Skorn
by animeprincess11
Summary: This will be story 3 to my Death Arc. If you don’t know the first two stories, they are “Chase of Death” and “Even In Death”. I’m doing one for each character and it is coming along very slowly. This one is Duo’s. It includes Duo seemingly going homic


This will be story 3 to my Death Arc. If you don't know the first two stories, they are "Chase of Death" and "Even In Death". I'm doing one for each character and it is coming along very slowly. This one is Duo's. It includes Duo seemingly going homicidal so if you don't like that, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or "Skorn" By Ra. I altered one word to go with the story. Instead of 'John', it has been changed to 'Duo'.

Rating: PG-13

Indicates Lyrics if the Italics don't show up

* * *

"Hilde! I'm home!" Duo called out as he walked in the door and sat his keys down.

He was greeted with silence.

Duo went into the kitchen and several other places looking for her. When he reached their room, he found a letter on the bed. He opened it and he read it.

_Dear Duo,  
I'm sorry I can't do this anymore  
You're not the man I fell in love with  
And I have to move on with my life. Goodbye_

"What does she mean I'm not the man she fell in love with?" Duo furrowed his brows.

_Goodbye_

"Where is she getting this at?"

_Goodbye_

"If anyone has changed, it's her." He tore up the letter with anger in his eyes.

_Goodbye_  
_Cool…_ _

* * *

You were the one who'd never leave  
Beautiful eyes, you seemed so free  
Touching your face I felt complete  
Holding your hand my heart would weep_Duo sat slouched in his easy chair staring at a picture of Hilde as he had a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in his lap. He had some heavy music playing in the back ground as he sat there half crying half glaring at her pictures 

He remembered all the things she had said to him. She said she would never leave him. That they would grow old together. All that she had said was lies. Every single word.

Duo threw the frame across the room and sat there glaring at the wall as he took a swig of his drink. Things were beginning to swirl around in his mind and a figure that hadn't been in his head since he was 15 years old began to arise to take over his host's body one last time………

Duo was some what pulled out of these thoughts as the doorbell rang. He sat his drink on the end table as he walked over to the door and answered it. Standing there was Hilde and some other guy.

"I came to get the rest of my stuff Duo." She stated bluntly.

_So everything that came out of your mouth was full of lies  
You looked me right dead in the eyes  
You'd call your girlfriends and tell them that I abused your trust  
You did your best to demonize_

"Who the hell is this?" Duo glared at the man.

"It doesn't matter. Just let us get my stuff and we'll be on our way." She pushed past him as she pulled the other man in the room with her. She spotted the Jack Daniel's bottle sitting on the end table and rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Andrew, he's drunk again." She shot a glare at Duo.

Duo narrowed his eyes at the woman. 'I'll get this woman out of your way forever Duo.' A voice said in his head as he seemingly blacked out.

Duo walked over to the closet where he kept one of his bats and pulled one out. He ascended the stairs to the bedroom where he found the two of them making out on the bed. He crept into the room and hit Andrew in the neck rendering him unconscious and did the same to Hilde.

* * *

When Hilde came around, she found herself tied up on the couch downstairs. She looked around and saw Duo standing on a chair beneath the balcony. When he stepped down from it, she saw a noose. Her eyes went wide.

"Duo, what are you doing?! Where is Andrew?!" She demanded.

"Andrew has to collect himself at the moment." He stated as he turned towards her from where he was standing.

"What do you mean?" Fear took over her face.

"All 200 or more pieces of him." He grinned as he walked over to her and sat near her on the sofa.

Hilde face blanched as she took deep breaths and looked away from Duo.

"You know Hilde. It wasn't me who changed. It was you." Duo stated. "I love you more that life itself. You constantly accuse me of cheating on you, when it's been you who's done it this whole time. What I loved most about you were you eyes, soft skin, and just being with you."

_You were the one who'd never leave  
Beautiful eyes, you seemed so free  
Touching your face I felt complete  
Holding your hand my heart would weep_

Duo then lifted her up off the couch. She wriggled around in his grasp, knowing what was going to happen. Duo managed to get her to the chair and stand her up on it. He had another chair nearby so that he could stand on to finish his job.

After he got the chair over, he put his hand over her neck to hold her still.

"You are a sick bastard Duo! How could you do this if you love me so much?! Let me go so I can be happy!"

"Can't do that now." He smirked. "You know what I've done to that jackass. I can't let you live. You've lied to me over and over again over these years and now you are getting what you deserve."

Duo grabbed the rope and placed it around Hilde's neck and pulled it tight.

_You were the one who raped my soul  
Beautiful lies, you stole my hope  
Touching your ass, I scratch the skin  
Holding your neck, I tie the rope...  
(Pulling it tight)_

"I wouldn't move if I was you. Don't want to fall now do we." Duo stated before kissing her harshly. "See you in hell love." He chuckled as he kicked the chair out from under her. He jumped off of his and knocked it over so that she wouldn't find someway to stand on it.

Duo stood there and watched Hilde struggle for breath as he life slowly left her. He laughed and once she just hung there unmoving, was the real Duo released. He looked around and saw Hilde hanging there and he felt sick.

"W……what did he do?" He stuttered as he looked at his love's lifeless eyes.

_You were the one who'd never leave  
Beautiful eyes, you seemed so free  
Touching your face I felt complete  
Holding your hand my heart would weep_

Duo struggled to cut her down. When her body fell to the ground unmoving, Duo rushed to her and cradled her body weeping.

"I never wanted this to happen to you Hilde." He cried. "I love you too much to do this to you……"

After about 15 minutes of mourning her. He felt empty. He had no other reason to live. Duo stumbled as he stood up and went for his workbag. He quickly produced his gun.

"I'm sorry Hilde….." Duo whispered as he placed the gun to his head and fired.

_You were the one, the one for me  
Now that you're gone it's hard to see  
So much of me has gone away  
There's no need to stay another day_

* * *

"No!" Duo yelled as he sat up breathing heavily.

"Everything alright Duo?" Hilde sat up beside him looking worried.

"Wh-what?" He looked towards her drenched in sweat

_But someone's got to pay_

_But someone's got to pay _

"Did you have a bad dream?" She questioned as she put her hand on his.

"Y-Yeah…….." He stuttered.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now." He told her reassuringly as he laid back down.

"Alright Duo, if you insist." She shrugged as she laid back down too.

_But someone's got to pay_

_But someone's got to pay _

"Hilde! I'm home!" Duo called out as he walked in the door and sat his keys down.

He was greeted with silence.

Duo went into the kitchen and several other places looking for her. When he reached their room, he found a letter on the bed.

_But someone's got to pay_

_But someone's got to pay _


End file.
